She's Not Alone
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: The third story in the You're Not Alone series! Rated T, just to be safe. I do not own Agents of Shield or anything in it.
1. Cry For Help

AN: Hey guys! This is the 3rd story in the You're Not Alone series! I'm thinking this will be the last story in the series, but who knows. Read it an if you think that there should be another one. Enjoy! I don't own Agents of Shield. Also if I'm a bit off in any of my fix a with my information from the show, I apologize. Agents of Shield was deleted from my DVR! Anyway again...Enjoy!

* * *

She was sitting on the couch, scotch in hand, and tear streaks down her face.

Ward was hiding behind the wall, along with FitzSimmons, watching the scene in front of them.

He was wondering what the conversation in Coulson's office entailed.

"Ward, go see what's wrong?" Simmons suggested.

"Why me?"

"Just try to hel..." Fitz was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. They all turned to see Skye throwing her glass and the scotch bottle against the wall.

Ward ran out. "Skye, Skye calm down." He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down, but she just kept hitting him.

Eventually Ward had to sink down to the floor to keep a good grip on her.

FitzSimmons were still watching from behind wall.

"What do you think is wrong?" Fitz asked.

"Irony know, but Ward said that she started acting like this after she came back from talking to Coulson." Simmons answered.

"Hmm. I wonder what the conversation was about."

"What is going on in here?" May came up behind them.

"Skye is having a breakdown and we're not sure what caused it. She started acting like this after she came back from Coulson's office." Simmons explained.

"Do you know what they talked about?" May asked.

"No." FitzSimmons said together.

May walked away, forwards Coulson's office without saying a word like usual.

Ward had somehow managed to not only calm Skye down, but get her sleep.

He picked her up and walked to her bunk. When he laid her down he checked her hands for any cuts from her breaking glass.

Then he slid her door shut and walked towards Coulson's office.

* * *

"Coulson I just don't know if you should have told her right now!" May said frustrated.

"Why not, May?"

"Because you just told her that Agent Avery could be her Mom. It's one lie after the other."

"May, me being her Dad is not a lie."

"No, but you lied to her about it for the longest time." Ward said walking in and shuttering the door behind him.

"You told Ward?" May asked Coulson, crossing her arms.

"Yes I told him, and yes I did Ward, but so did you two." Coulson explained.

"It wasn't our place to tell her." May so kindly stated.

"Exactly." Ward piped up.

"Okay then what is she going to say when she finds out that you're her Mom, May" Couslon pointed to May.

"What!?" Ward asked, shocked.


	2. Gotta Go

**Author's Note: OMG so sorry for the like 3 month delay! Was going through things! Now Tuesdays episode...WOW. Just Wow. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**By the way in the previous chapter we saw Skye have a break down and we found out that May is her Mom.**

* * *

"Yeah you've been getting on me about telling her! What about you!?" Coulson yelled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" They heard from behind them.

"Skye..." Ward trailed off not knowing what to say because he was just as guilty as Coulson and May. He kept the secret just like them.

"I'm done." Skye said then she ran off toward her bunk.

"Skye!" Ward yelled running after her.

"Oh great." Coulson and may said at the same time. May glared at him.

* * *

When Ward got to Skye's bunk, she was pulling out her duffle bags.

"Skye what are you doing?" Ward asked leaning against the door frame.

"We're supposed to be a team. No one is supposed to lie to anyone on a team Ward. I don't take it. Especially when it has to deal with my parents! So yes I'm done."

"What does that even mean Skye?" Ward had an idea of what it meant he just didn't want to believe it.

"It means I'm leaving Ward."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean you've been looking for your parents since you can remember now that you know you're just going to up and leave?"

"Yes, Ward that's exactly what I'm going to do. Obviously they didn't care enough to tell me. I have already talked to Director Fury...I'm gone Ward." She said turning back around to pack more.

"When the hell did you talk to Fury!?" Ward was surprised she could even get a hold of him. It takes a lot to these days.

"About 10 minutes ago."

"You were sleeping 10 minutes ago."

"You know for being a super spy you suck at recognizing fake sleeping."

Skye zipped up her duffle bag and then looked around her bunk to make sure there was nothing she forgot. Gave Ward a sad smile then pushed past him. Only to come face to face with Coulson and May.

"Guess I wasn't important enough to you guys." Then she walked away and never looked back.

* * *

When Skye got down to the lab she was starting to head to her van when she heard Fitz speak behind her, "Hey Skye look at the new-where are you going?" She turned around.

"And why are you crying?" Simmons asked.

"Umm..."She wiped her eyes. "Just know that I love you both and none of this is your fault." She smiled then looked up and back down at them, "They'll explain." She said pointing up.

She turned around and started walking away.

When she got in her van she took one more look at everyone and then backed out. She never looked back because if she did then it would keep her from completing her mission.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I'll be writing these all night! I have a lot to make up for!**

**-S**


End file.
